


【搬旧文】“在环城大道上或许不会迷路”

by Wiege_Grabe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 人类与国家设定同时出现
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiege_Grabe/pseuds/Wiege_Grabe
Summary: 后记：不记得最初的灵感是从哪儿来的了。最初设想的只有第一个和第三个路德维希，但是目前的第二段我自己同样挺喜欢。参考：《世纪末的维也纳》，维基百科，google earth/map有关“现代性”、“新马”什么的我啥都不懂，列斐伏尔对我来说只是个名字。写作吐槽：1、我挺喜欢捏造出来的维也纳小姐。大概巴黎、罗马，或许再加上佛罗伦萨等意大利北部城市是被称作“荡妇”“妓女”最多的吧，不过应该也是有人骂过维也纳“荡妇”的。2、第一个路德维希本来设定的是环城大道早期的建设者（1857-1860年），并在罗德里赫身边呆了一段时间。然后在普奥战争时在普鲁士参军，死掉了。3、第一个路德维希在将其活动缩短为一天之后，还曾经努力地发生了一次“一夜情”，之后被删改为“一个吻”，最后什么也没有了。4、我特别想写罗德里赫和霍尔达小姐“抢男人”。不过忍住了。5、第二个路德维希本来设定得更阴郁一点儿的。不过无政府主义者还是积极阳光向上一点儿比较好。6、罗德里赫对第二个路德维希说“不想来一根么？”时我是多么想打成“不想来一发么？”不过忍住了。7、我想把罗德里赫写得衰老、脾气古怪、叫人摸不着头脑。8、第三个路德维希——真正的路德维希那一段，我最初是决定叫他离开，罗德里赫自己一个人在广场上呆着。然后觉得太Einsamkeit了下不了手，于是……就没忍住越写越甜。附录（懒得贴了）：1、地图：只是标出了文中提到的部分地点。红色的是第一次，蓝色的是第二次，橘黄的是第三次。乘坐交通工具的用虚线表示。2、1860年维也纳环城大道开发的宣传图。左边站立者为维也纳，“艺术”正在给她戴上象征环城大道的腰带；右边为“法律”和“和平。中间地图的北是朝左的。3、顺便放个看起来像是20世纪初的鸟瞰图，为了美观就不写标注了。从南向北望。





	【搬旧文】“在环城大道上或许不会迷路”

“在环城大道上或许不会迷路”

又名，有关维也纳城市建设数个不为人知的谈话片段

“我是说，如果有一条可识别度很高的林荫道可以供人散步的话，这将是一个很好的事情。”某种超自然的存在——我们可以这么说，因为这个生命体至少已经存在了近千年——略带不耐烦地用手指敲着桌子，对一位女性形象说着。他有着深栗色的头发，白皙的皮肤，戴金边眼镜，穿着得体的服装——若是不看到他那双沉得如山脉的古老眼睛，人们会以为他是位普通的养尊处优的年轻贵族。

“我以为您会怀念……城墙，代表着旧日的荣光什么的。英国佬的赎金，抵御土耳其人的侵略这些……当然还有法国佬的大炮[1]，我亲爱的奥地利先生。”事实上，这位小姐的表象也无法反映她的真实年龄。她玩弄着垂到奶油般胸脯前的深金色卷发，略带轻佻地对那位男士笑着。

“不，我对城墙并没有执念。维也纳小姐，难道您喜欢这个并未完全修复的疤痕一样的东西？”他皱了皱眉，他更喜欢在与同为这种超自然体对话的时候使用如同人类一般的称呼——毕竟在与人类谈话的时候不容易做到这一点。于是他只能称呼对方正式的名字，“维也纳小姐”。

“啊，这我不在意——又不是留在我的身体上。军方倒是觉得这里以及周围的荒地不该收归民用，他们似乎还对1848年的撤退[2]耿耿于怀……”维也纳小姐打量着自己白皙的手指，欣赏着修得整齐泛着珠光的指甲。

“可是您现在有更大的权力——自治什么的[3]。您不觉得这里应该被利用起来么——不是被军方使用——而是民用。”

“是，那些‘自由派’们。”维也纳小姐摆摆手，扬起下颚，仿佛那些人们此刻就在她裙边单膝跪倒，表达着对她女神般的憧憬，“您喜欢他们？”

“随您怎么称呼他们，我只是觉得以后实行宪政[4]没什么不好……”

“我觉得也是。不过我有时搞不清楚，咱们理应对此中立么？”

“我们不需要为这种事情提出某些倾向……事实上，近千年我也没搞清楚是不是应该插手政治上的‘选择’这种事情——不过建一个漂亮的地方总归是不错的选择。”

“是的，埃德尔斯坦先生。”

“很高兴您这么称呼我，霍尔达小姐[5]。”被称作埃德尔斯坦先生的男人不易被察觉地笑了笑，“您今天看起来真是光彩照人。”

“这种话在谈话结束后才说是不是显得没有诚意？”霍尔达小姐眯起紫水晶般的眼睛，金色的睫毛颤动着，她像个猫科动物一般优雅地起身，绕到埃德尔斯坦先生的背后。

“不，反而显得这不是客套话。”

“哦亲爱的……”霍尔达小姐伸出手，拂过男人的下颚，“您今天也是。”她俯下身，混有香水味气息喷在男人的耳旁，手指沿着颈子慢慢向下滑。埃德尔斯坦先生仿佛能感受到脑后传来的对方胸脯的热度。

“我希望城内能有宽阔而适宜步行的街道，马克西米利安——是的，要可识别度高，您知道，我并不擅长辨认道路。而我已经受够了在一群人的跟随下从某个宫殿经过一片无趣的地方来到另一个地方。我希望能够独自散步。”超自然的存在，作为奥地利国家体的埃德尔斯坦先生，对一位被称作马克西米利安的已经上了年纪的内务官员这么说着。

“但是即使有了这种道路我们也不能放任您独自去散步——这太危险了，别国的暗杀者或许会将这视作一个机会[6]……再者您真的可以么……我是说道路的可辨识程度再高大概也会有迷路的可能。您还是等待某种不需要电缆的电报出现后再做这种打算罢……”内务官员笑着打趣，他在皮肤光滑、灰色的头发闪着健康的光泽时就在服侍这位“大人”了。

“您知道，普通的暗杀伤不到我。还有那种无线的电报，我打赌它肯定会在两百年之内出现。”埃德尔斯坦先生垂着眼睛说着。

“是的，可是那时候我等早已入土了。再说您似乎并不对新事物有着深刻的好奇心——您甚至不如陛下那样对湿度计这种机械事物有一些兴趣[7]……您不敢坐火车……”

“不，那只是第一次——要知道，我已经是个老人了，就算以我们这个‘种族’来说也够老的了，虽然看起来我的身体各项机能还相对良好。并且我第三次坐火车的时候就已经……比较适应了。即使你们人类以后发明出了会飞的东西我或许也会尝试一下……”埃德尔斯坦先生喜欢承认自己的衰老，他可以称呼几乎所有人为“年轻人”。

“恕我到时无法为您作证了。”内务官员耸了耸肩。

“不，我希望更早发明出来的是留住音乐的机器——不说这个了。弗朗兹·约瑟夫的命令已经下达了[8]，感恩教堂也在建了……军方那群人说要建宽阔的街道？”

“拿破仑三世的巴黎[9]也是这么做的，为的是防止叛乱的人们建街垒，紧急时候物资也可以快速流通。”

“那个浮夸的人啊……唔，我指的是，我们这种‘人’，法兰西。不过宽阔的大道确实会显得气派，人民也会喜欢……”

“您学会用‘人民’这个词了。”

“是啊。”

“军方在火车站附近留下了两个兵营，阅兵场那边城市扩张委员会的人们正在争取。[10]”

“随他们去吧。”

“委员会的人们已经在设计了，想必您不久就能看到成果。”

在不久之后，埃德尔斯坦先生接过内务官员递给他的环城大道开发宣传图稿。

“在这里会写上’Geschmückt durch Kunst. Stark durch Gesetz und Frieden’[11]，上面有四位人像，其中三位是艺术、法律以及和平。”马克西米利安指着图纸的两侧空白。

“听上去不错。”

“还有一位是这里的象征——是画上您还是维也纳小姐呢？”

“这……”

“民众们一般对女性形象的象征更为偏爱。”

“我的形体为男人并不是我造成的。”

“我以为您可以轻而易举地控制您的性别……”

“当然不可以！我也不知道这是为什么。或许是历史遗留问题，Vaterland，你们都这么说。不过很多语言不是这样，可是他们却还是有着男性的国家体……既然已经如此了，就只能庆幸你们并不叫我Mutterland……”

“或者可以把您的画成女性的形象……”

“不。画上维也纳小姐吧，反正这是她的环城道。”

“也是您的。”

“随你怎么说。它什么时候会建好呢？”

“这种事情最不需要着急的就是您。”内务官员微笑着。

“您的名字……叫我想起来另一个人。他的发色和瞳色和您的也一样，不过他现在还是个孩子——虽然我只见过他一面，但是我觉得他长大了或许会和您有几分相似……”埃德尔斯坦先生靠在舒适的椅子背上，闭上眼睛，似乎在想象那个孩子长大后的样子。他坐在暗处，屋中只有离他最远的窗户没有拉上厚重的天鹅绒窗帘。

面前的那位年轻人似乎就是为这种不知所措而生的，他僵硬地站立着，金发拘谨地梳得一丝不苟，天蓝色的双眼只是直直地看着他刚呈上的图纸。他只想逃离这里，外面看起来温暖宜人，而对面那个超自然生物古老、僵硬、苍白，躲在射不进阳光的阴暗房间中，这叫他感觉是恐怖小说中才出现的桥段。

“您师傅——森佩尔[12]先生的方案，我觉得——不过这种事为什么需要我来过问，马克西米利安？”埃德尔斯坦先生向询问站在身后的内务官员，他看起来衰老了不少。在这十几年中，松散的德意志联邦先是变成了北德意志联邦，最后又成了德意志帝国。而奥地利帝国——现在则是奥匈帝国。不过这位奥地利先生，他似乎并没有什么变化，至少看起来是。

“城堡剧院[13]，森佩尔先生觉得您会对此感兴趣并提出一些意见。”内务官员回答着。

“好吧，路德维希·施密特先生，图……看起来不错。”他顿了顿，感觉自己对眼前的东西提不出什么有建设性的意见，文艺复兴风格的外观——现在在环城大道上走一走能一直从古希腊时代走到巴洛克，就是没有现在的东西。他继续说道，“不过您若是不介意，可否和我一起在这个——环城大道走一走？”他柔软的奥地利口音里却有着不容反驳的感觉。

被称作路德维希·施密特先生的年轻人无助地望向老成的内务官员，希望对方能够为他伸出援手。可是那老人只是耸了耸肩，还鼓励般地眨了眨眼。路德维希心中诅咒着师傅给他的任务，需要他面对这个——非人类的生物。他没跟这种岁数的生物打过交道——甚至他前一天才知道这一类生物的存在。他抑制住对代表自己国家的生命体的好奇——他并不是奥地利人——并努力希望以后再也不要遇到这种超自然的存在。他只得尽可能礼貌地清了清嗓子：“谨遵您的吩咐。”

路德维希·施密特惊异地发现这位不管从何种方面说都可称得上是尊贵的先生在外出时并没有随从。所以他被迫跟埃德尔斯坦先生独处，这叫他如坐针毡。马克西米利安也表示奥地利先生在环城大道上散步时并不喜欢有人陪伴，这叫他更是不知如何是好。

“我不太擅长辨别方向。不过在这里不会迷路。”埃德尔斯坦先生解释着，他在室外温暖的阳光里看起来——似乎和人类没什么两样，路德维希试图抑制住观察对方，但是失败了。埃德尔斯坦先生看起来……很漂亮，他想着，当然会是这样，毕竟是作为国家的象征。

“这里确实……很容易辨认，奥地利先生。”他小心翼翼地添加着同意的话。

“他们觉得散步对我的心情是有帮助的——确实如此——所以就没有加以制止。”他们走过霍夫堡宫前面的广场，北面的国会和市政厅正在建设中，在它们对面就是城堡剧院的场地。更远处将是大学——好不容易从军方那里夺过来的[14]——大学，那些不安分的人们。西南面的艺术史博物馆和自然史博物馆，这两栋均由森佩尔先生和哈森内尔先生[15]设计的大楼也已经破土动工。两个人不约而同地逆时针向南走去。

“您大可不必如此沉默。或许……您可以直接叫我罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，使用人类的名字，这可能会叫您感到舒服一点。”埃德尔斯坦先生继续说着。

“是的……埃德尔斯坦先生。我可能……本来就不太喜欢说话。”路德维希道歉，并决定不要住询问为什么对方今天需要在自己的陪伴下散步。他们走过了已经竣工的国家歌剧院。

“您是普鲁士人，施密特先生？听您的口音。”

“是……我是柏林人……然后……您不会介意吧？[16]”

“当然不会。”

“不过您作为……‘国家的实体’……”

“我知道这很奇怪，但是事实上，我们很少有私人之间的怨恨——这和人类不同，毕竟都认识了几百年。”

“或许您这类人……不可以有非常强烈的感情？”路德维希试探地问着，几句话过后，他觉得与这个近千年的超自然存在交流或许并不是非常令人不安。

“可以。并且对国家的状态没什么影响。可是反过来，国家的不良状态会反映在我们身上。”

“唔……这真是……”

“真是非常不好。”埃德尔斯坦先生合上眼睛。

“那么您现在……与匈牙利先生[17]？”路德维希不知道这种问题是否会冒犯到对方，不过目前看起来这位先生心情不错。

“小姐，匈牙利小姐。她恰好是女性的国家体。这如同人类法定意义上的结婚。”

“唔……”

“她现在在布达佩斯。”

“法定意义上的结婚……”

“同为男性的时候也需要。”

“呃……”

“只是法定，并且我们可以有人类的的情人——你知道，我们的身体构造和人类差不多。只不过寿命要长——长很多。这当然也会造成一些令人伤感的故事，你或许能想象到。”

“唔……我想我能理解。”

“您见过维也纳小姐么？”

“没有。”

“您肯定会喜欢上她的。”埃德尔斯坦先生想着霍尔达小姐的情人们，这个路德维希，年轻、强壮，最有趣的是他羞涩的样子，“估计她也会喜欢您。”他补充道，而后满意地看着路德维希的脸颊泛起红晕。

“虽然我对这些几乎全都不了解，但是还想问您，除了您的师傅，森佩尔先生，您还喜欢哪些呢？”埃德尔斯坦先生问道。他们现在已经走到了多瑙河边，正在沿着弗朗茨·约瑟夫码头[18]向西南走去。

“我比较喜欢辛克尔先生[19]的建筑，比如柏林的新博物馆。很有力量。”

“我听过有人对此的评价是‘赤裸而强壮’，非常有意思。辛克尔先生是个不错的人，想不到那个粗俗的条顿男人还会想着去拨款给古迹保护[20]。”

“条顿男人？”

“您的国家——不，是现在的普鲁士邦，最初是条顿骑士团。他如果算起来，年岁和我差不多罢。我对他似乎没有什么恶意，不过看起来他总是很讨厌我的样子——不久前还交过战。啊，我好像又把时间压缩了，您知道，十年对我们的寿命来说非常短暂。”

“您之前说我像什么人……”路德维希准备释放自己的好奇心。

“没什么，您忘了这个事罢。”

在弗朗茨·约瑟夫码头散步的时间并不长，埃德尔斯坦先生就招呼了一辆公共马车。

“您的陪伴叫我感到……很高兴。谢谢。”在车上，埃德尔斯坦对路德维希说。

“唔，我也很高兴。我最初比较紧张……您知道，见到大人物什么的……不过……”他不知道该怎么说，脸颊不禁又红了起来。“不过我其实想说，辛克尔先生的建筑也不是我最希望见到的——”他终归又把话题扯到了安全的方向，“这些，复兴希腊、罗马、中世纪、文艺复兴的建筑，表达不同的纪念性需要——我想要的不是这个——是真正的，这个时代的东西，而不是借用以前的外观……”

埃德尔斯坦先生静静地听着。“祝福你，年轻人。”他最后说道。

“不过环城大道确实很美——戒指路，有人这么说。”路德维希补充着。

“宣传画上画的是维也纳小姐的腰带。”埃德尔斯坦先生扬了扬眉毛。

“我觉得戒指更浪漫一些。”

埃德尔斯坦先生笑了，“戒指么，我倒是有很多戒指。不过它们会影响我活动，所以从来都不会戴着。”他摆了摆自己毫无多余装饰的双手。

“不过这将是您最漂亮的——”路德维希不知道自己从哪里冒出来的浪漫情怀，“并且也不会耽误您演奏乐器——我听说您是很出色的音乐家——您并不需要将它戴在您漂亮的手上……”他为自己的莽撞感到后悔，但是无法抑制，“您的手……非常漂亮，不需要任何装饰。”他觉得在马车上，自己坐在对方的对面，使他的脸红雪上加霜。

埃德尔斯坦先生笑着。“您真是……您真是过奖了。”

“不知道我以后还能见到您么。森佩尔先生在这里并不需要我，并且您……”他想说“您也并不需要我”，但是觉得这句话简直已经把自己抬高得令人恐慌。

埃德尔斯坦先生沉默着，一直到霍夫堡宫，他都没说什么。

在下了马车之后，路德维希觉得需要道别，他希望这位先生目前的心情还不错。“希望您喜欢新的歌剧院。”他说道。

“我一定会喜欢的。”埃德尔斯坦先生不想说出“再见”，但是还是下意识地这么说了，他转身离开，他觉得似乎没有什么可能再见到这位路德维希了。

“抱歉打扰。我似乎不太认识这里……”埃德尔斯坦先生敲开一户看起来像是中产阶级住宅的大门，一位金发的青年人为他开了门。“我找不到路了，您可否……您只要带我到环城大道我就能找到路了。”他露出无奈的表情，为自己的迷路感到很抱歉。他在环城大道不会迷路，可是这一天他只是想尝试着过了多瑙河走一走，就开始不认识了。雾气叫人辨别不出方向——当然对他来说，阳光也没有什么用，在环城大道上他只是通过路宽和两侧的建筑来分辨的。

对方皱了皱眉，说道：“您……好吧，我现在也没什么重要的事情。请您等一下。”他在门厅穿上外衣，戴上帽子。他有高大的身材和刚毅的面容，金发梳得很整齐。

“这真是太感谢您了。我或许可以……我不知道，您希望有什么报答？或许我可以请您喝一杯。”

“什么都不用了。”对方只是想完成这个任务，他脸上没什么表情，“请您这边走。”他带着埃德尔斯坦先生走入了薄雾中。

“您……您不介意的话，我叫罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦。”

“路德维希·施密特，撰稿人。”青年路德维希简明扼要地说着。

“啊……您和我多年前——多年前的一个朋友有着一样的姓名。不，您和他一点都不像。”埃德尔斯坦先生似乎在努力找话题。对方似乎只是将这句话当做了普通的套近乎，只是“嗯”了一声。

“不过……唔，确实是有些像……抱歉，请原谅我的多话，我感到有些焦虑……”埃德尔斯坦先生皱着眉头。他们走得并不快。

对方继续沉默着。距离遇到上一个路德维希·施密特的时间已经过去了四十多年。建筑师路德维希应该早已老去，金发不再灿烂，或许已经不在人世——或许很早就已经不在人世了。而作为国家的路德维希——上帝啊，路德维希·贝什米特——早已是成年人的模样，不仅如此，他——哦，该死的那场战争——他不想回忆起来，似乎之前所有的战争都没令他如此难受过。在那之后，路德维希代表的第二帝国成了魏玛共和国。奥匈帝国也解体了，经过阵痛般的分裂，现在埃德尔斯坦先生是奥地利共和国的国家体[21]。这大概就是埃德尔斯坦先生感到身体衰弱的原因。维也纳的人口和范围和几十年前相比都巨大了许多，虽然在战后和解体时有一定的回落和萧条。环城大道也不是原来的样子了，分离派展览馆[22]古怪的金顶子在西边闪烁着，奥托·瓦格纳[23]装饰简约而优雅的建筑开始出现。

埃德尔斯坦先生感到很疲倦，并且确实如他所说的，焦虑。他觉得唯一叫自己缓解不适的方式就是与对方说话，他在心里暗暗地向对方道歉，需要听这个古怪衰老的人的絮叨。

“施密特先生，可否冒昧地问一句，您在哪家报社工作？”

“我受雇于自己。”

“唔……”埃德尔斯坦先生顿了顿，又说道，“我不太常看报。”他希望把对话进行下去，“您写哪些方面的文章？”

“主要是政治方面的。看起来您是个老派的上层人士，估计不会喜欢我的论调。”

“虽然看起来是这样的，不过我还是很像了解一下您的高见。”埃德尔斯坦先生耸了耸肩。

路德维希冰蓝色的眼睛扫了埃德尔斯坦先生一眼：“既然您执意要听……”他顿了顿，说道，“简单来说，我的观点是奥地利太古老了——衰老而腐朽。共和国或许会有些改善，但远远不够。”

“哦……”埃德尔斯坦先生只是简单地应答了一下。

对方继续说下去。“就像环城大道——咱们马上就要到了——看起来确实很美，可是已经是过时的东西了。那些公寓，气派非常，其实只是资产阶级们想要把自己打扮成贵族的产物，看看那些虚伪的雕花——不过在那个时候那些鼓吹自由的人们还算是先进的。您看过弗洛伊德先生的著作么？”他没等对方回答就继续说道，“人类最早的装饰就是欲望的发泄途径——虽然我并不完全同意这个观点，但是至少那种无限制、廉价的装饰和复制、蔓延，失去了原有的工艺美术的创造力和意义[24]。”

埃德尔斯坦先生从口袋中掏出烟盒和火机，说道：“您不来一根么？”

路德维希看了看烟盒：“这可不是便宜货啊，我就不客气了。”他接过来。埃德尔斯坦先生举起火机为他点了烟，又为自己点上了一根。

“我继续说——过时、迟缓，这就是奥地利。我还是拿环城大道做比喻，它同城墙没什么区别，只是假装调和了旧贵族和新资产阶级的矛盾——而人民呢，真正的人民呢？‘人民公园’[25]只是一个名字。而战争——战争是无法避免的。那种形式存在的奥匈帝国显然是不能适应现实——民族的觉醒，无政府主义的觉醒。”

“您是不是是无政府主义者？”埃德尔斯坦先生问道。

“或许算不上是——您是不是感觉到了什么危险？”路德维希用没有表情的脸说出了类似于戏谑的话。

“不……不，没什么。请您继续讲下去吧。”

“您……好吧。继续说咱们漂亮的环城大道。奥托·瓦格纳先生意识到了它的问题，他想在感恩教堂前建立一个‘市民的’广场[26]——但是我觉得即使建成了也无济于事……”

最终路德维希还是说到了进来的通货膨胀和社会混乱。埃德尔斯坦先生听到这些皱了皱眉头。路德维希说道：“这些或许会冒犯您……您看起来是那种不会因这些‘小事’而困扰的人。您是生意人还是贵族？”

“我……算是政府官员，不，贵族，也不全是——或许该为眼前的混乱负起责任——不，这并不是我……”埃德尔斯坦先生徒劳地寻找着合适的词，不过路德维希似乎并没有在意他的辩解。

“所以说，您并不会喜欢我说的话。”路德维希挑了挑一边的眉毛。

“不，正相反。您说的……都很对。”埃德尔斯坦先生皱着眉头，似乎身体上感觉很疼痛，他的声音也有着些微的颤抖。

“您没事吧，看起来……”路德维希尽量以不冒犯对方的姿态试探了对方的额头，“您在发烧，并且很严重。”

“啊，没事，这已经很久了。”事实上，他没有撒谎，只不过头晕突然加重了。

“不，我不能将您留在环城大道上。您住在哪儿？”路德维希不容反驳地说着。

“霍夫堡宫……附近。”

路德维希皱了皱眉，他不知道现在还有谁住在霍夫堡，哈布斯堡的皇室成员已经离开了[27]。他收住对对方身份的好奇，说道：“好，我把您送到那里。您……或许需要乘坐电车。”

“好吧，真是太感谢您了。”

“您真的不应该独自出门散步。”他们过了多瑙河，在Schottenring上了一辆电车，路德维希对埃德尔斯坦先生说道，“看起来您的身体很虚弱。”

“非常感谢您的帮助……”他轻声说道，合上眼睛不去理会窗外的雾气。

在英雄广场（Heldenplatz）下了车，埃德尔斯坦先生坚持叫对方离开，并对自己未请他喝一杯感到抱歉。路德维希违抗不了他的意思，那双略微潮湿的紫色眼睛透过眼镜片恳求般地看着他。他叹了口气，决定不去细致思考今日的神奇经历。埃德尔斯坦先生看着他坐上回程的电车，消失在雾气中，才转身往霍夫堡宫走去。

罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生，独自坐在舒伯特环（Schubertring）的树下长椅上。他没有迷路，他在环城大道上从来不会迷路。他的手机上有卫星导航，不过几乎不用，因为他很少独自到维也纳内城以外的地方去。他在等人，对方并没有迟到，只是他来得稍微早了一些。他点上一根烟，感受着灰色的烟雾渗入自己的肺，转一圈再呼出来，聆听着细胞死去的声音，但它们很快还会再生。不知不觉这已经成了他感知自己生命存在的一种行为。

“啊，埃德尔斯坦先生。没想到您今天到得真早。”他等待的人出现了。对方看到他手中的烟，皱了皱眉。

“不要这样，路德维希。那些人已经证明了国家体吸烟不会等同于整个国家在排放毒气……不要想着用你们那个‘欧盟’来制裁我。”罗德里赫摆了摆手，示意对方坐下来。

“不是‘我们’的欧盟，是咱们的。”男人叹了口气坐在了他的旁边。“不过毕竟是对身体不好。”他整齐的金发在夕阳下闪耀着柔和的光泽。

“老毛病了，改不了——大概从一战时开始的，并且这肯定不会对我的健康有损害。”罗德里赫将卷烟在手中转了一圈。

“但是会造成他人被动吸烟——还有，不要提战争。两次都算。”这位同为国家体的生物再次叹了口气，他对这位年长他几百岁的、和他讲同样语言的长辈毫无办法。

“吸烟有助于延缓帕金森症[28]的发作。”对方试图解释。

“相信我，您完全没有可能得这种病。”

“可我确实很老了。”

“好吧……”

“或许我已经得了老年痴呆，比如我忘记了约你在这里见面是为了什么。”

“走一走或许会想起来？希望您找我没有什么重要的事情。”

“应该没有。好吧，咱们向北边走一走。”罗德里赫站起身，将烟蒂扔进旁边的垃圾桶，他庆幸自己恰巧扔到了该扔的筒中，否则路德维希又该以不遵守垃圾分类来指责他了。该死的“现代文明”。他想起和他谈起“现代”的那个路德维希，他再一次见到他——他的照片，只是在纳粹时期某个政治犯枪毙名单上。他薄薄的嘴唇如同刀刻出来的，淡色的眼睛审讯似的从纸中盯着埃德尔斯坦先生。他什么都没法做。他将回忆清出脑海，说道：“你知道么，维也纳准备建欧洲最大的妓院[29]。”

“这是个值得骄傲的事情么？霍尔达小姐她同意？”路德维希见过霍尔达小姐，那个漂亮的女人。

“当然，这还用说。”路德维希不知道他的肯定回答是针对前半句还是后半句，但是他觉得两者都是肯定的。罗德里赫继续说着：“我记得目前的‘之最’在柏林，是么[30]？”

“唔……好像是的。”路德维希不想被提起这种事。

“没什么可害羞的。”罗德里赫看到对方微微发红的脸颊，心里暗笑着。

“有人评价说这是人类文明的堕落之类的……在‘音乐之都’建这种东西……”

“那些道貌岸然而虚伪的人啊！他们以为维也纳在之前是个只有高雅和贞洁的地方么——再者高雅和淫荡又不是完全不能并存的……”

“看起来，您今天心情很好。”路德维希总觉得罗德里赫在某些方面的开放叫他难以置信。

“是啊。这种好天气对老年人来说是散步的好日子。”确实，夏日的傍晚气温宜人。

“希望您不要总自称老年人——毕竟您看起来不是那样的，并且如果上报的数据准确的话，您现在应该处于相对健康的状态。”

“是么，或许我还比较健康。路德维希，你还年轻，你不知道，有时候存在本身就是一种负担——尤其我已经存在了那么长时间。我有时想，如果像基尔伯特那样消失也不错……”

“您千万别这么说——您不是觉得心情不错么？”

“是啊，我心情确实是挺不错的。”

路德维希又叹了口气。他觉得自己应该事先带着一些巧克力，给对方吃一些或许对这种尴尬的局面有所改善。他又想，罗德里赫大概只吃本国和瑞士的巧克力，或者还有比利时的。“您想吃些什么？”他试探着问。

“路德维希，别用‘您’了。”罗德里赫仿佛在对付一个屡教不改的孩子。

“好吧……你……埃德尔斯坦先生，这样叫我很不习惯。”

“请直接叫我的名字。”

“Roderich……”罗德里赫听着路德维希用喉音发出的R，在之前对方并没有用这种语气和音调称呼过他，即使在最“亲密”的东方省时期也没有。

“很好……”罗德里赫轻轻地说道。

“你想吃些什么，罗德里赫？”路德维希又问了一遍。

“不远处就是Landtmann[31]了。”

“在城堡广场那儿？还是有一段距离，你会不会累，要么坐电车过去？”

“不用了——不过你对这里倒是熟悉。”

“是啊。我来过这里许多次。每次来都有一些变化——但是气息倒是一直如此。”路德维希回忆着，“第一次应该是1866年的战争结束后，基尔伯特带我来的，那时才只有大道的雏形。”

“我记得你一直以来都对这个感兴趣——实话说吧，在施佩尔先生设计他的‘世界之都’[32]时候，你是不是从中插手了？”

“唔……似乎我确实是提了一些建议。”

“希特勒忘不了这里和奥斯曼的巴黎。”

“请不要提那一段日子了！”

罗德里赫轻轻地哼了一声。

于是两个人继续在沉默中向前走。

“你一会儿没有什么重要的事情吧？”走到了城堡环（Burgring），罗德里赫终于问道。

“应该没有。”

“那么陪我看一场音乐会吧。”

“你有票么？”路德维希刚想问出口就后悔了，他意识到这个男人在奥地利看什么演出应该都不需要票。

“不需要票。咱们可以在市政厅前面的广场上看大屏幕转播[33]——不久就要开始——就如同只在此停留一晚的游客们一样。”罗德里赫说道，“抱歉刚才散发出了不好的情绪。我只是想到了咱们冗长的生命和人类的短暂生命的不可调和。人类对于我们来说就像旅行的过客。”

“说起来叫我想到了最近看的一部电影，《Before the Sunrise》[34]。”

“哈！”罗德里赫嗤笑着，“你看过那部电影。”

“我只是突然想培养一下自己的浪漫细胞，于是就……”路德维希无奈地说着。

“结果呢？感受到维也纳的浪漫了么？”

“唔……怎么说呢，我觉得他们在清晨时从普拉特公园回到城内，从某个地下室传来羽管键琴的《哥德堡变奏曲》，这一点有些浪漫。其他就……”

“路德维希啊，你真是一点儿都没变。”罗德里赫在市政厅前广场的座椅中挑选了一个不错的位置，等待大屏幕转播的开始。“去Landtmann买一些吃的和喝的？随你的便吧。如果你愿意，可以提我的名字。我在这儿单独坐一会儿。”他觉得路德维希一定不会提他的名字。

不一会儿，路德维希回来了。“我跟老板提了你，于是他给我了这个——说是你喜欢的口味。”他递给对方一杯咖啡，“还有这个。老板说如果早一点通知他的话会给你准备更好的。”他把一份沙河蛋糕递过去，罗德里赫发誓他看出路德维希眼中有隐藏不住的笑意。

“真是太感谢了。”罗德里赫啜了一口咖啡，确实是他喜欢的口味。“不过我还是想不起来我叫你是要干什么了，这实在是抱歉。”

路德维希吃着自己的一份黑森林蛋糕，演出的转播就要开始了，他对罗德里赫说：“没关系，这样挺好的。”而后又放轻了声音说道，“罗德里赫，我想听你弹《哥德堡变奏曲》，你那儿有羽管键琴吧。”

对方只是笑了笑。

[1]维也纳的城墙最初是在13世纪用释放英格兰查理一世（狮心王）（作为十字军统帅撤退时被奥地利人逮住了）的赎金（相当于英国王室的三分之一收入）建造的。在土耳其两次围攻维也纳（1529年、1683年）期间进行了加固。1809年拿破仑一世攻占维也纳时城墙受到很大损坏，并再也没有修复。

[2]1848年革命也波及了维也纳，军队被迫撤出。

[3]1522年开始，维也纳直接处在神圣罗马帝国皇帝的控制下。1848年革命后，自由主义者争取到了维也纳的自治权，从而结束了皇家的直接管辖。

[4]1860年实行宪政。这段对话设定大约发生在1855年左右。

[5]Holda，南日耳曼神话中的春神，相当于北欧神话的芙莉嘉Frigga。

[6]弗朗茨·约瑟夫皇帝在1853年遭遇匈牙利暗杀者的袭击，幸而被救未遇难，故而在环城大道上建“感恩教堂”（Votivkirche）。

[7]弗朗茨·约瑟夫的这个癖好没考证，只是我从某个电影中看来的。

[8]1857年弗朗茨·约瑟夫发布《Es ist mein Wille》（这是我的意志），确定要开始环形大道等新的建设。

[9]拿破仑三世在1952年委托时塞纳大省省长、巴黎警察局长乔治-欧仁·奥斯曼男爵（Baron Georges-Eugène Haussmann）对巴黎进行规划。

[10]军方一直在阻挠将城墙拆除开发为民用。

[11]“通过艺术美化，通过法律与和平强大”。这是1860年散发的环城大道开发宣传图。

[12]Gottfried Semper（1803-1879），来自萨克森的建筑师、作家、画家和教育家，早年曾在德累斯顿设计歌剧院等建筑，后由于参加1848年革命，逃离德国，晚年参与维也纳的环城大道的建设，并设计了城堡剧院（Burgtheater）、艺术史博物馆（Kunsthistorische Museum）、自然史博物馆（Naturhistorische Museum）。其风格主要是文艺复兴式。

[13]森佩尔从1874年开始建设城堡剧院。这段对话设定在1874年左右。

[14]1870年原阅兵场才从军方手中争取过来，作为建设维也纳大学的场地。军方一直对大学有着某种惧怕和恨意。

[15]Karl Freiherr von Hasenauer

[16]都知道，1866年普奥战争。

[17]1867年开始的奥匈帝国。

[18]Franz-Josefs-Kai

[19]Karl Friedrich Schinkel（1781-1841），普鲁士建筑师、画家，代表作有柏林新博物馆（现在的老博物馆）等，还有铁十字勋章。其设计多为希腊复兴风格。

[20]在辛克尔任最高营建机关主管（Ober-Bau-Direktor）时，将普鲁士境内历史建筑列册、描述留存状况，开欧洲之先河。

[21]此对话设定在1919年秋天。1918年先是作为Deutsch-Österreich（德意志奥地利共和国），1919年9月圣日耳曼条约后更名为奥地利共和国，即第一共和国。

[22]Wiener Secessionsgebäude，1897年由Olbrich设计建造。

[23]Otto Wagner（1841-1918），最初曾为延续环城大道风格的建筑师，后大加反对此风格，加入“分离派”，可以视作现代建筑的先驱。

[24]这说法部分借鉴了阿道夫·路斯（Adolf Loos，1870-1933，奥地利建筑师）的“装饰即罪恶”观点，以及卡米洛·西特（Camillo Sitte，1843-1903，奥地利建筑师、城市规划师）对长久延续的手工业的推崇（这也收到了英国的工艺美术运动影响）。

[25]Volkgarten，在霍夫堡宫对面。

[26]奥托·瓦格纳注重基础设施和服务设施的建设，希望城市建设是为人民服务而非注重于视觉上的宏伟漂亮。

[27]卡尔一世在1919年3月迁到了瑞士。

[28]确实有这说法。吸烟、喝咖啡、喝茶等“兴奋”性的东西会刺激帕金森症早期还未死亡的神经细胞，使其代偿性工作，延缓症状。

[29]这是真事。

[30]这也是真事。奥地利、德国和西班牙最近在争哪儿是欧洲最大妓院，不过看起来奥地利2014年建成的将是最大且最豪华、设施最齐全的。

[31]随便查来的，说是老字号，口味还不错，就在城堡剧院附近。

[32]Albert Speer是第三帝国的建筑师、规划师，战时任装备部长。其规划的“世界之都-日耳曼尼亚”（柏林），希特勒非常喜欢。希特勒对环城大道一直有着很深的感情（似乎还画了一些画），其理想便是巴黎和维也纳的形式。

[33]查来的真事。

[34]译名为《爱在黎明破晓前》，讲一个在维也纳发生的一夜情故事。主角们在普拉特公园野战完毕早晨回城时，听见某个地下室传来了用羽管键琴弹《哥德堡变奏曲》的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 不记得最初的灵感是从哪儿来的了。最初设想的只有第一个和第三个路德维希，但是目前的第二段我自己同样挺喜欢。  
> 参考：《世纪末的维也纳》，维基百科，google earth/map  
> 有关“现代性”、“新马”什么的我啥都不懂，列斐伏尔对我来说只是个名字。  
> 写作吐槽：  
> 1、我挺喜欢捏造出来的维也纳小姐。大概巴黎、罗马，或许再加上佛罗伦萨等意大利北部城市是被称作“荡妇”“妓女”最多的吧，不过应该也是有人骂过维也纳“荡妇”的。  
> 2、第一个路德维希本来设定的是环城大道早期的建设者（1857-1860年），并在罗德里赫身边呆了一段时间。然后在普奥战争时在普鲁士参军，死掉了。  
> 3、第一个路德维希在将其活动缩短为一天之后，还曾经努力地发生了一次“一夜情”，之后被删改为“一个吻”，最后什么也没有了。  
> 4、我特别想写罗德里赫和霍尔达小姐“抢男人”。不过忍住了。  
> 5、第二个路德维希本来设定得更阴郁一点儿的。不过无政府主义者还是积极阳光向上一点儿比较好。  
> 6、罗德里赫对第二个路德维希说“不想来一根么？”时我是多么想打成“不想来一发么？”不过忍住了。  
> 7、我想把罗德里赫写得衰老、脾气古怪、叫人摸不着头脑。  
> 8、第三个路德维希——真正的路德维希那一段，我最初是决定叫他离开，罗德里赫自己一个人在广场上呆着。然后觉得太Einsamkeit了下不了手，于是……就没忍住越写越甜。
> 
> 附录（懒得贴了）：  
> 1、地图：只是标出了文中提到的部分地点。红色的是第一次，蓝色的是第二次，橘黄的是第三次。乘坐交通工具的用虚线表示。  
> 2、1860年维也纳环城大道开发的宣传图。左边站立者为维也纳，“艺术”正在给她戴上象征环城大道的腰带；右边为“法律”和“和平。中间地图的北是朝左的。  
> 3、顺便放个看起来像是20世纪初的鸟瞰图，为了美观就不写标注了。从南向北望。


End file.
